Moon's Bane
by Zyrelei Ryota
Summary: Fifteen long years, and yet I still remember her maddeningly sweet scent, even the feel of her bare skin, her warmth... God please... grant me strength to fight this hunger growing within me, prevent me from repeating another mistake...  SS ET
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **As fate dictates, I don't own any of the characters nor the story of CCS (sighs)

This is my second fic under CCS but my other fic's still in progress although it's almost complete.

Hope you'll enjoy the story (smiles)

_**Prologue**_

"Kusso!" Syaoran swore as he evaded a wind attack coming from the short auburn haired girl. He wasn't expecting it. For all he knew, he felt the aura of the _creature_ he was looking for so many years and then this staff wielding girl suddenly appeared from nowhere and started attacking him.

'_Damn it. I don't have time for this!'_ He could feel the aura he's after fading real fast.

Growling in frustration, Syaoran's amber eyes glowed in the dim light as he charged at the girl.

Sakura gasped as she saw the young man's eyes turned gold. She watched in anticipation, gripping her staff in one hand and the other in her card pocket, as the young man charged at her.

'_To think a creature like him will come as far here in the city,'_ she thought in fear. It was after all her first time fending off someone like him.

Drawing a card from her pocket, a star symbol appeared beneath Sakura. She lightly tapped the tip of her staff on the card's face and summoned it. "Wood!"

The Wood materialized. Its hands transformed into thick long branches and went straight at the young man's direction.

Syaoran growled and flexed his fingers. His nails grew, tip turned razor-sharp. Without stopping, he slashed his way through thick branches and aimed to grab the girl's throat.

Now that he was almost close to her, Syaoran realized she was actually a young woman. But what caught his attention were her eyes.

Emerald eyes staring back at him in fear.

In an instant, Syaoran found himself looking at a different woman; an older one who have the same set of eyes with long wavy gray hair, looking back at him with such sad eyes.

Syaoran closed his eyes to block the image away. _'Leave me alone!'_ he thought with a growl and opened his eyes to look at the young woman.

Sakura couldn't move. She just stood there transfixed as the young man's razor-sharp nails came closer at her throat.

"Iyaaaa!"

Sakura's scream filled the cold night air.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:** well… I'm the type to write a very long and boring chapter and as much as I wanted to continue I figured to let it end like that… I did promise myself never to write a ridiculously long chapter -.- at least not on my new story lol

I'll post the next one in a week 'cause I'm also doing my other oh-so-long-ago-fic-why-isn't-it-finish-yet (sighs).

Feel free to review and just to let you know, your reviews will be my inspiration (smiles))


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** yep still don't own it. If I did I would've given the ET pairing more credit lol

Okay so I did mention not going to do a long chap but this actually took 8 pages so at least it's not ten lol

Here's the next chap and thanks to those who reviewed (smiles)

**Chapter 1**

Kinomoto Touya, with short spiky hair and intense black eyes and dressed in black long sleeved shirt and pants, stood in silence at his sister, Kinomoto Sakura's bedside.

Two hours had passed since he found her at an abandoned building two blocks away from Tomoeda High. He remembered how his blood ran cold as he saw a figure with short auburn hair, dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and black pleated skirt, lying faced down on the ground unconscious.

He closed his eyes and tightly clenched his fists in frustration. "Yaro… whoever did this is so dead," he swore silently through gritted teeth.

"N-No…." Sakura suddenly mumbled in her unconscious state.

Touya's eyes snapped open, "Sakura?"

"Stop," she shifted uncomfortably in bed as if having a nightmare, or probably dreaming what happened before he found her.

"Sakura," Touya sat at the side of the bed and reached her shoulders.

"Don't come any closer…."

"Oi! Wake up kaijuu!" Touya tried to shake her awake.

"Iya!" Sakura screamed and bolted upright.

It happened so fast Touya was caught off guard, her forehead slammed solidly on his nose.

"Uff!" Touya's head jerked back from the collision.

Sakura reached for her throbbing forehead and winced, "Ittai!"

"The hell! What was that for kaijuu!" Touya glowered at her as he covered his probably-but-hopefully-not-broken nose.

Sakura looked at him and glowered as well, still rubbing her forehead. "Sakura kaijuu janai!" she retorted and was about to smack him on the face when her vision suddenly doubled.

"Oi!" Touya caught her before she fell to the side.

"I..." Sakura tried to shake the dizziness away.

Touya sober up immediately seeing the disoriented look on his sister.

When he found Sakura, he wasn't that bothered about her being unconscious. It was the fact that she was _unconscious without any injury_ even when he felt her using her power and was supposed to have encountered something… or someone. He wasn't sure because he hadn't felt any presence aside his sister using her powers. It's not like she would use her cards and knock herself unconscious from it would she?

A sweat drop appeared on his head as he remembered a time when Sakura had her inauguration as the new mistress of the Cards. She stubbornly went ahead and renewed their mother's cards into Sakura Cards but passed out cold after managing to renew three cards.

But it wasn't like Sakura would need to renew the cards. All of them were already renewed so what reason did she have to use them?

'_She's too animated and naive most of the time but she's not that stupid,' _Touya reasoned thinking that she might've been practicing but exhausted her self.

"What happened?" Touya asked once Sakura rested her back on the bed.

She looked back at him clearly troubled. She knew what her brother wanted to know but how could she tell him if she herself couldn't clearly remember it?

"I don't really remember," she answered after a short pause.

"Huh? Why the hell is that?"

Sakura took a deep breath. Might as well tell him what she remembered. By doing so, she might remember something.

"I remembered patrolling. You know, after we split up and I went to patrol around the school."

Touya nodded his head remembering how they agreed to split up and divide where they'd patrol. He went further south to the park and she went north to the school.

"Then I… saw a shadow moving really fast toward the direction of the _mansion._"

Touya was silent hearing her say 'mansion'. He knew why her sister would follow a 'shadow' if it was really going to the mansion. After all, they were both here to protect the masters of that mansion.

"Wait, you _saw_?" he frowned after realizing how strange Sakura's use of word was. "You weren't able to sense its presence?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's strange. When I followed the shadow to find out what it was, I wasn't able to sense anything… different."

"So you did sense something."

"Un, but…." Sakura racked her brain for a better explanation but her memory was still a bit hazy.

The tip of Touya's brow twitched. He was dying to know what happened and his sister's slow explanation wasn't helping. "Just say what's on your mind kaijuu!"

A vein appeared on Sakura's forehead. "Mou! Stop calling me kaijuu!"

"What did you sense when you followed it?" Touya ignored her retort and probed again.

"Like I said there wasn't anything different about—."

She abruptly stopped as the memory after she followed the shadow flashed in her mind's eye. How she managed to follow the shadow's tracks though it was moving really fast. How she couldn't feel anything strange about its aura other than it coming from a human. How she tried to divert its attention using Windy since she was convinced at the time that it was human and she didn't want to hurt someone by using an aggressive attack. But then her attacks were easily evaded and before she could ponder how it happened, the shadow turned and went after her.

She persisted on using Windy to fend off the shadow. Then the quarter-moon hiding through a cloud slowly crept out and she realized it was a young man. She was surprised at how easily he dodged her attacks and then suddenly his eyes glowed.

"Oi! What is it?" Touya's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked at him with wide eyes and exclaimed, "Onii-chan! We have to hurry! It's a wer—."

A gust of wind blew the windows, at the left side of the bed, wide open.

"H-Hoe—!"

"N-Nani—!"

"Sakura-chan!" A panic stricken soft voice shouted from nowhere.

Before either Sakura or Touya could react, a figure with long black hair braided at the ends and dressed in a white laced nightgown, appeared seated at the other side of the Sakura's bed.

"I was so worried about you!" Daidouji Tomoyo said in distress as she flung her arms around Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. Touya on the other hand turned slightly red seeing Tomoyo's attire. It wasn't immodest but he wasn't used to seeing a woman dressed in such figure hugging nightgown.

"I flew here as soon as I heard the news," Tomoyo continued.

Both Touya and Sakura sweat dropped from what she said. Knowing Tomoyo, she would really do that whilst the trouble of being seen.

Tomoyo buried her face at the nape of Sakura's neck and ranted, "I knew nothing good happens when everything goes according to my plans! I knew being excited about finishing the dress I made for you was foolish when you were actually in danger!"

"Calm down Tomoyo-chan," Sakura started with a sweat drop.

"Oh why did I let my happiness get the best of me! I'm so naïve! I'm so sorry my dear Sakura-chan!"

Now it was Touya's turn to sweat drop from Tomoyo's rants. It wasn't new to him but it never failed to make him sweat drop.

"I'm really okay just—," she froze when she felt Tomoyo's lips grazed her neck.

It wasn't the action that froze her; it was because she suddenly remembered something from her encounter with the shadow. It was when she used Wood against him but was easily defeated and was supposed to grab her neck.

She gasped and reached for her neck.

Tomoyo drew back at once, "I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to frighten you, I wasn't really going to…." The pain of rejection was clearly heard from her soft voice.

Sakura looked at her and fervently shook her head. She didn't want Tomoyo to think she was frightened of her. "N-No! I-It's not what you think! I—."

"You remembered something about the shadow isn't it," Touya interrupted. He saw the glassy look on Sakura's eyes when she gasped and he knew from experience that she remembered something.

"Shadow?" Tomoyo looked at Touya questioningly.

"Yes!" Sakura nodded looking at her brother worriedly. "He's a werewolf onii-chan!"

Touya's eyes narrowed from her declaration. Even Tomoyo's expression sobered up completely.

"And I remembered—h-he was aiming at my throat and then…." Sakura let her voice trailed off while she gently caressed her perfectly fine neck. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember what happened afterward.

"Touya-kun," it was noticeable how Tomoyo's voice changed from being soft to dead serious.

But Touya was on his feet and was walking toward the door by then. Without looking at Tomoyo, he answered, "Aa, wakatteru," then left.

Sakura knew her encounter with a werewolf was ill-omened. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something didn't feel right about it. There was the fact that it was suicide if the werewolf's purpose was attack the Daidoujis in the middle of the night.

'_After all, Tomoyo-chan's family are more active during the night,'_ she thought while lowering her hand. She closed her eyes and tried to think about what she knew about the Werewolf Clan.

For hundreds of year, the Werewolf Clan had secluded themselves. Only when it is time for their 'hunt' do they wander off their land. Usually, it only happens on the night of a blue moon, so the Vampire Clan along their human guardians put up counter measures against them.

'_But it's not even that time,'_ Sakura reasoned.

They never really knew the reason why werewolves hunted vampires on a blue moon.

But that wasn't the thing that was nagging Sakura. It was the fact she woke up without a scratch and couldn't remember what happened afterwards.

Werewolves are known for their ruthlessness and aggressiveness. Once they attack, only death can stop them. They're untameable.

So how did the werewolf manage to stop before he could hurt her? And why couldn't she remember what happened or even how she lost consciousness?

"Tomoyo-chan, something doesn't seem right," Sakura started. She looked at Tomoyo who was silently watching her.

"Ee Sakura-chan. I know what you want to say. It was foolish of him if he planned to challenge us. But the fact that he is able to conceal his scent and aura meant he is well-trained and powerful. Not to mention…" she paused and looked at Sakura's neck. "He attacked you yet no injury, meant that someone stopped him. He's not alone. He's with someone strong enough to stop him and actually erase your memories."

Sakura shivered at the thought of an army of werewolves lurking in their territory.

* * *

><p>A silhouette that resembled a man in a half-werewolf form let out a guttural cry. He was inside a dark cell and the only source of light came from a small window at one side of the room.<p>

"A-ah~," a female voice spoke opposite where the man was.

The man growled and turned his head toward the voice. His gold eyes glowed menacingly.

"Look at you, you're such a mess." The owner of the voice came into the light.

A woman, with long dark mahogany hair dressed in a long black dress with pink linings, named Ruby Moon crossed her arms as she looked at the man's miserable state.

When she managed to track him down after he ran off, she thought it was too late. She remembered how he slowly transformed ready to pounce at the auburn haired woman. It was a close call that their master appeared to stop him else an unnecessary fight might've been happening at that very moment.

She shook her head and sighed, "You could have killed her you know, Syao-chan."

The man, Li Syaoran's eyes grew fiercer. Obviously not liking how she addressed him.

"Humph, it was his fault for wandering off alone and disobeying orders." Another figure, a black panther with a light blue collar, moved toward the light.

"Aw, don't be too harsh on him Suppi-chan—"("Don't call me that!")"— you know perfectly well why he did it," Ruby Moon ignored the panther, Spinel Sun's protest.

Another guttural sound escaped Syaoran. He wanted to snarl at them but his insides contracted once again and he could feel his lungs squeezing the life out of him. He growled in pain and banged his forehead on the cold stoned floor.

When was the last time he felt this hunger? When was the last time he lost control? Years. For years he had managed to suppress his hunger and control his temper so why now?

Of course he knew the answer. It was because of that woman with emerald green eyes. Same eyes as _her_….

Just the memory churned Syaoran's insides and thick liquid gushed out his mouth. Another contraction, he curled up and banged his head on the wall.

"Nee, are you just going to let him kill himself?" Ruby Moon asked tilting her head back to look at the shadow standing by the cell's entrance.

A low chuckle came from the shadow. With measured step, he walked toward the man on the floor. "Masaka, he wouldn't really die just because of that."

"S-Shut u—guh!" Syaoran felt his insides twisted and contracted again and this time, he coughed out blood.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, with jet black hair and dark eyes dressed in an all black suit, knelt down and touched Syaoran's head.

The contact made Syaoran jerk back and ready to snarl but Eriol didn't pull away.

"You don't have to suppress it. If it's too painful, just let go—."

"No!" Syaoran snarled as he bared his fangs.

Eriol sighed, "Stubborn as always. Remember that you're a special case, if you don't drink you will suffer in more ways than one."

"Then kill me!" Syaoran growled. "Why didn't you just let me—guh!" he coughed out more blood as his insides continued to contract.

"You know why I chose to let you live so don't ask," Eriol said in a grave tone.

Even Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, who were quietly watching from the sides, understood the weight of his words.

"I know you're restless after coming to this place but nothing good will come if you let your emotions rule over you," Eriol told him as he closed his eyes.

A symbol of the sun and moon appeared beneath him and Syaoran.

Syaoran howled as the symbol emitted a soft golden light. His pupil contracted, turned from gold to pure black before it turned bloody red. His body slowly returned to normal so does his nails and fangs. A six-sided star mark slowly glowed on his forehead.

As the mark's glow turned from gold to red, the color of Syaoran's eyes turned back to its original amber.

"There is nothing wrong about satiating your hunger. It will even lessen your burden," Eriol said and opened his eyes.

Syaoran wanted to glare at him but was too worn out. He did manage to say, "I… will never… become like…" but passed out cold before he could finish.

Eriol chuckled as he caught him, "Well you won't really. Like I said, you're a special case."

"Aa~!" Ruby Moon stretched and walked toward them. "At last."

"Humph, finally some peace and quiet," Spinel Sun said before turning toward the door.

"You sounded like an old man Suppi-chan," she commented without looking at him.

Eriol chuckled as she helped him with Syaoran.

"Shut up," Spinel Sun retorted at her and left.

She just grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:** I hope this chap isn't confusing and that some of the mystery regarding what this story is about has been answered. I'll post the next one as soon as possible but for now I have to finish the chap on my other fic lol

BTW I know Ruby Moon is genderless but since I made her as a _she_ in my other fic I decide to stick to that lol

Feel free to review and ask questions, because it will really help me a lot (smiles)

**Edited:** Sorry about not putting up the translations, I was too sleepy to notice I didn't make one-I slept 4 in the morning 'cause of this-**lol**

**Translations**:

**'Yaro** - short for kono yaro and it's usually translate to 'bastard'

**kaijuu** - well most of you know it meant monster :p

**ittai **- "Ouch" or "Oww"

**Sakura kaijuu ja nai** - "I am not a kaijuu!" literally it meant "Sakura monster not" lol so yeah get my drift?

**Aa, wakatteru** - "Yeah, I know"

**Nee** - hey -.-

**Massaka** - "No way!" but since Eriol said it in a calm manner it may mean "Of course not"** )**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own CCS -.- honestly I'm getting tired of typing this line lol

Okay here's the next chap! And about their age, well it's a bit hard to tell Tomoyo's age lol but yeah they're not little girls anymore.

**Chapter 2**

Gathering the Daidouji Royal Council was no easy task. Even for a human guardian who possessed high spiritual power, it would take weeks, even months, to track all the members.

That, of course, would apply to the though-having-high-spiritual-powers-they-were-pretty-average guardians. And the Kinomoto siblings were anything but average.

If Sakura was regarded as the Card Mistress, Touya was known as the Seer.

A seer was somewhat similar to an oracle but only on being able to see the future.

Touya was different; he was able to see the future _and_ the past if he wanted to. But he was not allowed to do the latter for he had been warned by their father, Kinomoto Fujitaka that he might get lost, literally, in time space.

Another thing that Touya was capable of was, he could see the whereabouts of a person he was searching, given that he personally met that person, and telepathically convey messages to them.

How he manage it?

Well, no one actually tried to know.

Tomoyo commented it was a very rare ability. Even in vampires, there had only been one, in history, who possessed such ability. The fact that Touya was human (though his late mother, Kinomoto Nadeshiko was from a vampire family, her vampiric blood was next to nil) made it really impressive. But Touya never showed enthusiasm about it. After all, it was useless if he couldn't use it to those closest to him; his family.

Moving along, because of Touya's ability, he was able to convey telepathically a message for an emergency meeting, on each council member, in the span of twenty minutes.

He deduced the members would start arriving in no less than ten minutes judging from their locations and of course their travelling speed, so he ordered all guardians stationed at the mansion to prepare the meeting room as soon as possible.

The meeting room was a big rectangular room. On the walls, old-fashioned candlesticks were attached and lit. A silver chandelier with diamond ornaments hang on the middle of the room's ceiling. At the center of the room, there was a long table. Two chairs were placed at the head of the table, reserved for the head and right hand of the Daidouji Family, and seven chairs were positioned on each side of the table.

Five minutes after Touya gave the order, council members started to arrive.

Touya stood in silent behind the left chair at the head of the table. He watched as one after another, vampires entered the softly lit room and sat on their respective seats.

There were sixteen council members including Tomoyo and her mother, the Head of the Family, Daidouji Sonomi. But Sonomi wouldn't be there. After all, Sonomi was Touya's aunt and he couldn't use his ability on her.

No point in getting flustered by it. Tomoyo was next as the Head of the Family so no worries there.

Tomoyo might be the youngest vampire present in the room but she's the most intelligent and powerful.

All members sat in silence awaiting Tomoyo's arrival.

Touya had roughly given the reason for the meeting when he telepathically messaged them, and though most of them didn't show it, he sensed the tension in the air.

At last, the doors were opened by two men dressed in all black suits and wearing matching silver masks.

All members stood as Tomoyo, accompanied by Sakura and two women in dark blue suit with silver-rimmed dark lens glasses, entered.

Tomoyo raised her hand and motioned all members to sit. They comply and remained silent while she made her way to her seat.

Touya pulled back the chair in front of him when Tomoyo was near.

She sat with a little nod at Touya who stepped back.

Sakura joined her brother and stood behind Tomoyo's seat while the two women stood on each side of the chair.

Tomoyo raised her head and looked at the members. Her eyes slightly glowed in red and all members realized the gravity of the situation.

"I apologize to have taken up your time while the night is young, but as Touya-kun had informed you; our territory has been infiltrated."

Fourteen pair of eyes glowed red in response to Tomoyo's statement. Murmurs of uneasiness erupted among the members.

"Who would dare enter our territory?"

"Is it them, those deceitful relatives again?"

"Without appealing before the council? They are breaking the Territorial Treaty!"

"I knew this will happen. Those lowlife kin of ours can never be trusted!"

"How dare them! Not even a decade passed after the treaty and they are proving themselves ruffians' like that filthy dog clan!"

Touya closed his eyes. He predicted that the members would think that it was the other vampire clan who dared enter their domain. Of course, they would never suspect the so called 'filthy-dog-clan' because they believed they would never venture out their own land till it was the night of the blue moon.

How naïve and conceited they were sometimes.

"Everyone, please calm down." Tomoyo's voice was soft but firm. It echoed through the whole room and everyone fell silent.

"It isn't our kin who dare enter our territory," she continued and looked each one of the member meaningfully. "No matter how skilled they are in concealing their presence, the barrier surrounding our territory would definitely detect any presence that doesn't have a _pass_."

Again, murmurs erupted among the members. All of them understood what Tomoyo meant.

That barrier was something Clow Reed, the most powerful magician in history, created around their territory. It was ancient magic and the reason why the Daidouji chose to live in the area was due to this fact.

The barrier detects vampires, and humans with high spiritual energies. And only Reed's successor can confirm enters the barrier and also grants access or pass to them who show no ill intent. At the moment, Reed's successor is none other than Sakura, the current Card Mistress.

Touya opened his eyes and watched the confusion on the members' faces. He glanced at Tomoyo who remained silent watching the council members.

Slowly the murmurs of confusion turned to disbelief and then to panic.

Touya wasn't surprised. After all, the barrier had one flaw. Sure it could detect a human with high spiritual energies but not specifically someone with an ability like… transformation for instance.

"M-Masa ka! A werewolf?" a woman seated at the third chair from Tomoyo's left, with dark blue wavy short hair with straight-cut bangs dressed in dark velvet long gown, exclaimed.

Gasps spread among the members like wild fire.

"No! They shouldn't have known this place!" exclaimed another woman with long brown wavy hair tied in an elegant bun dressed in floral red gown, seated at the fourth chair from Tomoyo's right.

"But the blue moon… it's not even the blue moon!" commented the man with short dark brown hair in dark green suit, seated opposite the woman.

"Everyone," Tomoyo's voice broke through the uproar. "Let us not jump to any conclusion. While it is true that a werewolf had entered our domain, his reason remains unknown."

She looked at them intently and added, "And he may _not_ be alone."

Another round of murmurs filled the room.

"The truth, I have yet to see if this werewolf is part of the Werewolf Clan," Tomoyo continued.

Touya frowned. At the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura fidget uneasily. He didn't need to ask. Sakura probably told Tomoyo about what she remembered from what happened to her on their way there. Tomoyo might've found something wrong with Sakura's encounter to the werewolf.

"What do you mean?" the oldest vampire sitting at Tomoyo's right side asked. He had a short gray hair and there were creases across his forehead and the sides of his eyes. He wore a dark gray suit under a dark blue shirt and silver dyed necktie.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and answered, "For one thing, he was smart enough to conceal his presence _and_ his _scent_."

Though the barrier could not detect the difference between a human and a werewolf in human form, that werewolf could never conceal his scent. Most precisely, werewolves normally couldn't conceal it because of their nature.

She opened her eyes and looked at the members meaningfully, "And Sakura-chan told me, his presence is more human than a werewolf."

"Could it be he's still a fangless one?" a woman with shoulder-length curly dark-brown hair seated at Tomoyo's left asked. The woman was wearing a metallic gray long gown with emerald green scarf wrapped around her neck.

"That may hold true but, a fangless one may have a presence of a human but they always reek of raw murderous intent."

"Basically," a man dressed in a black coat under a blood red shirt and copper dyed tie, with long wavy brown hair pulled in a half ponytail seated at the far left side of the table leaned forward, "We have an exceptionally smart and skilled wolf lurking inside our land."

Everyone turned their attention to the man.

Touya knew him. And for the life of him, he hated him.

Socorro Daidouji. He was the man who acted as the 'bridge' that made the Territorial Treaty among vampire clans possible. Most of the members respected him for what he had done.

_Most_ of them.

Touya glanced at Tomoyo's direction. But as always, the young second-in-command showed no expression though she was one of those who detested Socorro. She never showed it but the fact that Socorro had his eyes set on Sakura surely accounted to something.

Closing his eyes, Touya tried to convince his self that no, it wasn't him who detested Socorro for having his eyes set on Sakura. He didn't have sister complex issue for goodness sake.

"_Really?"_

A vein appeared on Touya's forehead. "Of course!" he snapped at no one in particular.

Eighteen pair of eyes looked his way.

* * *

><p>The crackling sound created by the coals on the fireplace echoed through the softly lit common room.<p>

Eriol watched the flames on the fireplace while he sat on a big chair facing it.

Spinel was leisurely sprawled on all fours at the right side of Eriol's chair.

"Eriol-sama," he started.

Without taking his eyes off the fireplace, Eriol inclined his head and answered, "What is it?"

"Are you sure you'll just drop the matter that guy did earlier?" Spinel asked referring to Syaoran. He raised his head to look at Eriol. "Because of his actions, the vampires ruling over this place will definitely be on alert. Even if we mean no harm, it will be troublesome to move about now."

With a deep sigh, Eriol closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair. "True. I actually want to present ourselves before the Head of the vampires, to state our business is not to wage war, before anything else. But it is unfortunate that I was unable to foresee _that person_ would actually let its aura known before our little wolf."

"Don't make it seem like it is your fault Eriol-sama, it's that guy's fault for being weak hearted."

"Now, now, Spinel Sun. Our little wolf is anything but weak hearted. It just happens that this place holds more significance to him than you and Ruby Moon can comprehend."

"Because this is the place where you found him?"

Eriol opened his eyes and looked at Spinel. With a sober smile he replied, "Because this place is where _she_ used to live."

Spinel stared back at Eriol. He never really knew who Eriol meant about '_she'_ but he knew Syaoran was always agitated when it comes to that she person. All Spinel knew was that she person was long gone.

Closing his eyes, Spinel rested his head on top of his crossed paws in front.

"You really have a soft spot for that guy," he commented a little irritated.

Eriol chuckled.

Spinel opened his eyes and stared at the fireplace. "Are you going to let things unfold on its own?"

"Things unfold according to its predestined end. Of course, depending on the choice one makes, he will be led to a different end predestined to that choice. But as the answer to your question, as much as I want to let things unfold on its own, I prefer not to complicate things further, now that I failed to completely erase the young woman's memory." Eriol answered referring to the auburn haired girl Syaoran unfortunately met.

"If that man showed up a little later we wouldn't have this problem." Spinel remembered the man with spiky black hair arrived so suddenly they barely managed to hide themselves. "Of course, it would've been different if that guy was able to control his self in the first place."

"There is no point brooding about it now."

"But if you were able to completely erase that girl's memories about her encounter with that guy, we can let him pass of as human once we present ourselves in front of the vampires' Head, right?"

Eriol nodded his head and looked at the fireplace, "True. But like I said, there is no point brooding about it now. At most, I hope the young woman wouldn't remember our little wolf's face."

"If she remembers?"

"Then it will be troublesome indeed," Eriol answered with a hint of mirth in his voice.

Spinel sweat dropped, "You're actually enjoying this aren't you."

Eriol chuckled, "This kind of _trouble_ is what makes life's journey interesting, Spinel. I'm actually delighted that I have one thing that I'm unable to foresee."

The door behind them burst open and Ruby Moon or at least as Akizuki Nakuru now that she's in her human form, with long mahogany hair with bangs and wearing a casual blue jeans and peach sweatshirt, entered.

"Ugh, Eriol-sama! Please give an order to force feed that freaking little stubborn underling before I beat him up!" she ranted.

Another sweat drop formed on Spinel's head as he watched Nakuru stomped hurriedly inside the room.

Eriol chuckled once again, "I don't think force feeding will do any difference."

Nakuru stopped in front of Eriol. Her expression dark with pure malice, "I don't care! I'd struck a needle all over his body if I had to! He's such a pain in the arse!"

Spinel lowered his gaze and rested his head back on his crossed paws, "Such unattractive and vulgar words."

With a vein popping on her forehead, Nakuru turned her attention at Spinel and smirked, "You said something, Suppi-cha~n?"

A vein popped on Spinel's forehead as he sharply looked back at Nakuru, "Don't call me Suppi-chan!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, Suppi-cha~n."

"Why you—!"

"Eriol-sama," Nakuru turned her attention back at Eriol who was just watching them in amusement.

"If we let him be—" ("Don't ignore me!" Spinel snapped in the background) "—he'll really die," she said ignoring Spinel.

Eriol's expression sobered up. He sighed and closed his eyes. "He's a special case."

"Yeah but if he doesn't drink…." Her voice trailed off.

Spinel didn't want to admit it but he sympathized with Nakuru. Although he didn't personally like Syaoran, it didn't mean he hate him. Also, all four of them had been together for years and being worried about each other's welfare had become natural.

Eriol opened his eyes and looked at Nakuru, "I know he's almost at his limits. But without the right blood it can never satiate his hunger, you know that."

The two fell silent. They understood that fact but finding the right blood had been impossible from the start. They never knew about the circumstances behind Syaoran's past. The only thing they knew was the only blood who could satisfy him was the she person's blood from his past and she's dead.

"If we give him a different blood, it will only make him into a rogue. And in his case that's the worst thing that can happen to him."

Heaving a sigh of defeat, Nakuru slumped down in front of Eriol's chair. "A~ah, somehow I feel sorry for him. He's not a full-fledge werewolf nor a fangless one, he craves for blood which is more like a vampire thing yet he's repulsed at the thought. He's neither and not even in the middle of the two."

Eriol smiled meaningfully, "That is 'not yet'."

The two looked at him in confusion.

"Do you believe there is someone out there that may be a good substitute to that person's blood?" Spinel asked.

"One can never eliminate any possibilities as long as you are moving forward. As for now, I do believe that our little wolf's meeting with one of the Daidouji's guardians has a meaning."

Nakuru frowned, "Che~ you're talking in riddles again, Eriol-sama. Although it's not like I don't understand what you mean."

Eriol just chuckled and smiled, "Either way, we have to make sure not to complicate matters at hand."

"Any plans?" she asked eagerly.

"I wouldn't call it a plan but… it's a start."

* * *

><p>Sakura sweat dropped.<p>

It was common knowledge to everyone about her brother's quirkiness that he sometimes blurts out or snaps at no one in particular.

Just like now. Although it did seem Touya reacted to the man with short brown spiky hair in black suit with silver designs embroidered on the coats chest, seated across Socorro, who voiced his uncertainty about Socorro's statement.

Touya cleared his throat. "Shitsure shimasu," he started.

Sakura noticed how his cheeks had a hint of red. It was amusing to see him flustered because it was a rare sight.

"Any thoughts about our intruder, Touya?" the eldest vampire asked.

A guardian rarely had a privileged of speaking in front of the council. But the fact that the Kinomoto's were related to the Daidouji's made them different. Besides, all members of the council respected Touya's opinion as well.

Sakura never admitted it but she's proud of him.

"Not in particular, sire. But as Socorro-san pointed, the intruder or intruders are well-trained and skilled to evade even Sakura's judgement to sense them. If that is the case, we guardians will start and review all surveillance cameras around the area where Sakura encountered the intruder. We will find a clue from there. Of course, we will also investigate all records in the last three months on people who entered the town either permanently or temporarily."

"Last three months? You think the intruder has been hiding inside our land that long?" the elder asked.

"It is a possibility. But it's more of insurance. We will also be on the look out for transferees in all schools in the area."

"Of course, if the intruder is trained, he'd start by familiarizing his self on the surrounding and mingling with humans but in school? You sound as if you think this wolf looks young enough to blend in with students," Socorro commented.

Sakura was confused as well. She didn't remember telling Touya anything about the intruder other that him being a werewolf.

Looking at him, Sakura was surprised to see Touya trying his best not to look sarcastic. The way her brother's lip twitch at the end, she knew that too well. After all she's his sister.

"In school, it will be easy to get information on all students. If his motive is to attack us he'll start by knowing about the guardians in the area and possibly about our young Vice Head. The intruder may have entered the school as a new transfer _teacher_ or a _caretaker_ or anything."

"Hmm, true enough."

Murmurs of agreement erupted.

Tomoyo finally nodded and glanced at Touya, "Very well. We will leave the matter of identifying our visitors' up to you Touya-kun. Once you find anything, anything at all," she looked at him meaningfully. "Let me know."

Sakura saw the mischievous glint in Tomoyo's eyes.

When she relayed her encounter with the werewolf to Tomoyo, she sensed her silent ire. Tomoyo had always been gentle even when angry but that's what made her hard to cross. Sakura just hoped Tomoyo wouldn't push herself too much just because Aunt Sonomi wasn't there.

Touya nodded, "Aa."

After that, Tomoyo told everyone to stay on guard.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN** T_T anyone wants to donate a monitor? Or even a pc lol

Anyway I'm not supposed to update this fic yet and am supposed to update **my other fic**. The thing is, that fic's chapter's not done yet and this is somewhat okay I think…. I can't use the pc for too long 'cause this doesn't have a monitor of its own and it always shuts down after like half an hour 'cause its too old lol.

My laptop had the blue screen error so no other option -.-

Hope you understand more about the story's plot in this chapter! ^^**)**


End file.
